Merry Christmas Draco
by Zednah
Summary: Draco's point of view.


Prologue

Draco Malfoy is sitting under a tree in the backyard of his family's June, he just turned eleven years old a few weeks prior. He is admiring his favorite gifts from his parents. A diary for his thoughts lays in his lap in his hand a white quill to write letters with. In his other hand he holds a green apple, he had been hungry and got too impatient to wait for dinner. Draco took a big bite of the apple his mind was filled with the same thing it had for months,this was the year he was going to had been his father's main choice but Draco's mother protested against her son being so far away and he changed his decision.

Draco didn't really mind where he was going but had secretly leaned towards Hogwarts since that is where the rest of his family on both sides had attended.

As he admired his quill he thought back to his birthday party.

The house had been filled with decorations in his favorite colors of deep blue and turquoise.

In the sitting room was a gigantic pile of presents from his father's associates and family always took Draco days to open them all, he only kept his five favorites, the rest was always send elsewhere.

Draco didn't know exactly where that was but the leftover gifts were put in two sacks with labels saying "St Mungo's" and "Pigstein".

Draco's father was always keen on to keep his son checked and in the company of the right had been taught to say the boy's surname before naming anything else. In respond his father would give a short nod

of approval or a simply look away. It was not until this day that Draco

realized it was a children he was mostly surrounded by were the sons of his fathers closest allies.

Theodore ,Draco ,Vincent and Theodore's cousin John were standing behind the big bush, east in the garden.

John who was the oldest at fourteen dared the others to throw rocks at the family's house-elf house-elf who was busy doing some garden work did not notice the boys approaching.

To show off that he was tough he threw the first rock which hit the elf on his arm, the elf laughed loudly and picked up another rock from the tossed a rock but missed.

'Come on Draco, your turn' he said with a crooked grin. Draco didn't want to throw the rock. Not only was it a dumb thing to do but he also didn't see any point in it.

Draco took a look at the rock and then glanced at the hand that was holding it , small with scars and dirty. Mother would somewhat disapprove but his father would just rise his left eyebrow which he always did in a warning to say "Alright, but don't let your mother see"

'Ouh!' the elf yelled as Theodore's rock hit him in the back.

'Come on boys' he said to Draco and Vincent. Draco bended down to pick up a rock .

He was scared to show any kind of disapproval in his face but Draco had mastered the art of not looking turned to Vincent the chubby one in the group,smiled and said 'On three,one ,two three' They both threw the rocks and Draco's hit the elf in the house elf screamed in agony and the others laughed loudly, secretly he was glad that the others didn't notice that his laugh was not as heartfelt.

Draco had been in situations like this he was six years old his family had taken a trip for the summer to one of the old black estates close to the sea.

There he had spent time with some children of the sacred twenty-eight who had told him to swallow an insect in a dare.

He understandingly refused but quickly suffered the circumstances of being called a coward. For the following days the other children were picking on him which really didn't bother him too much untill it reached his father.

Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa had always wanted one child ,one son and that was Draco.

If there was one thing that Draco feard most in the world was when his father looked down at him in a disseponting way. Then refused to speak to him for the rest of the day.

Draco never wanted his father to look at him in any way less of what he was supposed to be.

After his father had told him that "this was not the sort of report he approved of "Draco gathered the other kids and swallowed the insect at once.

He was not to be made a fool of again .The following years he told other kids to do the same sort of things ,even the older they ever refused Draco simply told them they could not be part of the gang. Draco had learned that to be excluted out of a group was the worst punishment of all. Another thing he learned was that the best way not to be put up for any mischief was to be the one in charge.

His birthday party had been the first time in years an older child had told _him_ what to do and he despised it. Draco quietly cursed at himself since the rock throwing had not been his idea. He thought to himself that it was important to stay sharp when they started at Hogwarts,so that his familyname could be carried with pride.

Draco gathered his things and walked inside the mansion,he tossed the apple remains on the floor not thinking much of it since it would be gone in less then a minute.

As he got upstairs he passed by the study where his father was having an intense conversation Draco snook up to the door which had not been closed properly and halted his breathing.

In the room he saw some men his father had said were old work assocoaites of his -"they had worked together for the cause."

'This is different ,Lucius, very different!' one of them said.

'The boy might not attend the school,after all, he has been raised by muggles' Said the other man.

'The whole ministry is talking about this,Dumbledore would see it as a grand opportunity

for the most famous wizard to attend his school.'The the first man said.

Lucius walked across the room and sat down in his black chair, in a husky voice he responded.

'The boy who lived will attend Hogwarts and so will my son Draco" A hand was placed on Dracos right shoulder.

He didn't look up he already knew it was his mothers.

'And the Longbottom boy' The first man 's hand on Draco's shoulder like that meant "Alright that's enough" She moved Draco to the side ,entered the room and closed the door behind walked into his room he closed the door with his mind, then he put his things on his desk and sat down on his bed.

"The boy who lived" His friends had talked about him for years. Draco had heard his parents talked about him before and had been briefly told that he had been involved in a magical accident and survived. Draco sat and tried to make sense of it all but couldn't,he had a strong feeling a part of the story was missing"Who was Longbottom?"

"What was fathers connection to the boy that lived?"

"He must be powerful if professor Dumbledore had an interest in him"

"What was the big secret about the boy named Potter ?"


End file.
